With constant development of mobile terminal technologies, at present, most mobile terminals have a navigation function. A user may plan a driving, walking, or public transit route by using navigation software. In an existing technical solution, a terminal may obtain a starting point and a destination, and then send information about the starting point and the destination to a navigation server. The navigation server selects at least one route for the user, and returns the at least one route to the terminal, so as to provide a navigation information reference for the user; or the user may get a taxi hailing service by using taxi hailing software having navigation and positioning functions. After a user 1 sends a taxi hailing service request by using taxi hailing software, the navigation server provides a user 2 with a navigation path to the location of the user 1, to provide a taxi hailing service for the user 1.